


The Year Between

by ChrysCare



Series: The AllSpark Series [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jazz onlines he feels empty. He feels something is not right. Everyone thinks he's going crazy. When the Prime allows him a vacation will he find his answers or will he find more questions? When new mechs come, will they know his answers? Will he finally fill the hole in his spark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

The only thing he hears as he onlines is instruments playing, string instruments to be exact. Then a female voice comes in.

“Sooner or later, they say, that it all gets easier, take it one tear at a time, I wake up one day to find some closure, sunlight through the blinds . . .”

Jazz sits up and looks around the berthroom.

“No matter how much time may pass between us, you’ll never be more than a memory away . . .”

‘When did I start leaving the stereo playing while I recharge?’ Jazz thinks, he starts moving to the stereo to turn it off. 

“Cause I’ll never forget you, no I’ll never forget you . . .”

Jazz stops in front of the stereo, servo above the off button.

“Whisper of the evening rain on the bedroom window, like the sky is missing you, the flicker of the candle flame, there’s only one shadow. Oh, but I can still see two . . .”

Jazz glances at the wall and for a split second he sees a figure in front of his shadow. A figure taller than him. A figure with doorwings. 

“No matter how much pain I have to go through, it’s better than feeling nothing for you at all . . .”

Jazz falls to his knees, servos clutching at his spark. 

“’Cause I’ll never forget you, no I’ll never forget you, when I’m sleeping, when I’m dreaming, wide awake, I got the feeling that I’ll never get you out of my mind . . .”

Jazz turns the stereo off in a haste, he dumps the stack of Cybertronian CDs sitting on the stereo. The CD’s scatter around him as he stands there shaking. 

“What is wrong with me?” Jazz asks looking at his reflection in one of the CDs. He rubs his chest plates as his spark pulses painfully in his chest. “Why do I feel like half of my spark is gone?”


	2. Moving On

The rec room, Jazz’s favorite place to be, was not his favorite place today. Something about sitting alone at the table while Optimus Prime and Ironhide laugh and talk over their Energon. Sam and Mikaela walk into the room holding hands and Jazz nearly chokes on his Energon as a memory starts playing. No sound comes from the memory but he sees a black mech over him, the surrounding is his berthroom.

‘Strange,’ Jazz thinks. A thought crosses his processor and he walks to his quarters. He rewinds the music CD, taking into account his recharge time. He stops it on the song that he would have last heard. 

“I’m clumsy and my heads a mess, cause you got me growing taller every day. We’re giants in a little man’s world. My heart is pumping us so big that it could burst.

“I’m trying so hard not to let it show but you got me feeling like I’m stepping on buildings, cars and boats, I swear I could touch the sky . . .”

“Sky,” Jazz says and a memory of a mech comes into his processor.

“I’ll be careful, so don't be afraid, you’re safe here, no, these arms won’t let you break, I’ll pull up a sign in the clouds, so they all know that we ain’t ever coming down”

“I’m trying so hard not to let it show but you got me feeling like I’m stepping on buildings, cars and boats, I swear I could touch the sky . . .”

“Sky,” Jazz pouts and falls to his knees.

“You build me up, make me what I never was, you build me up, from nothing into something, yeah something from dust . . . 

“I’m trying so hard not to let it show but you got me feeling like I’m stepping on buildings, cars and boats, I swear I could touch the sky . . .”

“Sky Creature,” Jazz puts his servo to his chest. “I’m going to find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Ten Feet Tall by Afrojack I don't own, itunes played it and it seemed perfect for Transformers.
> 
> To none members, 1st chapter author notes stay through the story.


	3. Permission to find a ghost

“But Prime, I rarely take time off,” Jazz says.

“Your behavior as of recently has been questionable,” Optimus Prime says. “I cannot, in good faith, let you leave the base perimeter.”

“What am I? Grounded? Come on, Prime. Maybe I need some time away from base. A change of scenery might be good for me.”

“Fine, as long as you contact either Ratchet or me once a human day,” Optimus Prime sighs and looks at Jazz. “Please be careful.”

“Will do,” Jazz salutes the Prime and walks out of the office.


	4. Following Bread Crumbs

He heads north, the only place Sky Creature definitively said where he stayed. Canada. Speeding up the interstate, Jazz weaves in and out of traffic. The cops around glance at his license plate and let him go.

 

He reaches the border in a matter of minutes. His holoform appears in his driver-seat and he holds out his government issued identification card.

They let him pass and Jazz turns up his sensors to locate villages.


	5. Against Medic's Wishes

“You did what?” Ratchet glares at the mech behind the desk, servo’s pressed flat against the surface.

“I let him go,” Optimus Prime glares back at the medic.

“You let a mentally deranged, special ops mech loose in the human world,” Ratchet shakes his helm. “I don’t see how they appointed you, Prime. I really don’t.”

“He didn’t seem mentally deranged,” Optimus Prime sighs. “He needed a break. He may return back to his old self once he calms down and clears his processor.”

“For all of our sakes, I hope he is not as bad as I think.”

“What is wrong with him?”

“He has been hallucinating, he claimed he took care of the shard when it disappeared. He said the missing Energon case was from a ghost stealing it.”

“I did not know it was that bad,” Optimus Prime says. “We can locate him when he calls from his comm.. he agreed to check in once a day to either you or me.”

“We need to stop him before he does something he’ll regret,” Ratchet says.


	6. A Bunch of Nothing

Two months since the shard disappeared

Jazz cruises down the road, sensors tuned high. He hears a distant quiet noise of humans talking and he starts heading toward the group of humans. He approaches the village, the villagers look up as the silver Pontiac stops.

“Do you know someone named Sky Creature?” Jazz asks, holoform leaning against his alt-form.

“No,” the woman says and Jazz leaves to find another village.

 

He sighs as he enters the Ontario Province of Canada with no luck. Twenty tribes and no one has heard of Sky Creature.

“Jazz, stop where you are,” Ironhide says. Jazz transforms and spins around to see Ironhide pointing his cannon at him.

“What are you doing?” Jazz asks.

“You haven’t been checking in since you left,” Ironhide says. “I need to take you back to base.”

“But . . . I . . .” Jazz says and transforms. Speeding away, he loses Ironhide in a matter of seconds.


	7. Letting Go

:I lost him,: Ironhide says to Optimus Prime. 

:Just . . . just come back,” Optimus prime sighs. :He’s not endangering anyone.:

:He’s not yet,: Ironhide says. 

:He might if we continue to chase him,: Ratchet says. :Just let him go.:

:Fine,: Ironhide says heading back to the base. Jazz watches from the tree line as the weapons specialist leaves.


	8. Helping Out

Three months after the shard disappeared

Jazz rolls to a stop at the end of the road pavement. Finally running out of road in his search for Sky Creature’s village. 

“Perhaps I am losing it,” Jazz says.

“Excuse me?” an elderly woman wobbles up to the Pontiac with a bag of groceries. “My dogs ran off with my sled. Could you possibly drive me back to my village?”

“Sure, just tell me where to go,” Jazz says through his holoform. The elderly lady sets her groceries on the floorboard and sits in the passenger seat. 

“Do you see that sled track?” the woman asks, Jazz’s holoform nods. “Just follow them back to the village.”

“Do you always use sleds?” Jazz asks as he drives through the snow.

“We had a car once,” the woman says. 

“I could fix it up if it’s broken,” Jazz says.

“No, it’s long gone from the village now,” the woman says.


	9. Ask and You Shall Receive

Jazz slides over the ice and snow. Something on his HUD pops up, he finds it a weak but growing stronger internet connection.

‘Why would a village need internet?’ Jazz thinks. He slides toward a cliff, transforming without a second thought, he holds the lady and her groceries in his servo. Jazz glances down at the elderly lady.

“You are like Sky Creature,” the woman says.

“How do you know Sky Creature?”

“He landed where our village is now,” the woman says.


	10. Arrival

Jazz drives up to the small village. He lets the woman out and transforms, the people around stop and stare at him.

“I am a friend of Sky Creature,” Jazz kneels down to the humans.

“Is he alright?” one man asks.

“Well, yes but he disappeared,” Jazz frowns. “I was hoping he came back here.”

“He never said anything about coming back,” the man says.

“Oh,” Jazz says.


	11. Cool Down

Four months after the shard disappeared

Jazz watches the tribe members go on about their day. 

“Jazz!” a human yells as he runs up to the silver mech. “Help, our fishing boat capsized and the ice is solidifying.”

“Where?” Jazz jumps up and runs toward where the boy points. He runs into the water, ice crunching under his pedes instantly. One step and he falls into the water. The tribe members gasp as time goes on and no one sees him resurface. The fishermen disappear from sight and everyone thinks the worst.

A silver car emerges from the water on the shore. The doors open and the two fishermen get out. Jazz transforms as the ice begins coating his armor.

“Thank you,” the wives of the fishermen say as Jazz walks back to the village to the large bonfire. His armor rattles trying to generate heat. Stepping up close to the small bonfire does little but melt the forming ice. The real problem is within the deeper parts of his body, the transformation seams.


	12. A Little Loving Care

Jazz shuts down most of his systems to conserve energy for his internal heater. He hears some of the tribe women walk up to where he lies. Looking over his shoulder, he sees the group carrying a large thing of material. They lay part of it on the ground, some move to climb over the silver mech with the edge of the material in her hand.

“Do you want to cover me?” Jazz asks. The women nod and Jazz gently scoots the women away from him and pulls the material over himself. Warmth encompasses him and he falls into a deep recharge.


	13. To Learn about your future family

People talking in hushed voices cause Jazz to slowly online. Onlining his optics, he sees the tribe members huddled closely a few feet away. He frowns when they are not speaking any language he knows. 

“We cannot banish him from our village!” one of the women yells in English. “He has done nothing wrong.”

“He could be like the ones who wanted to hurt us,” the man says. “I cannot endanger this village because he claims he is friends with Sky Creature.”

“I am friends with Sky Creature,” Jazz frowns. “I wouldn’t lie about it. Autobots don’t lie like Decepticons.”

“We have no proof of what you say is true,” the man says. 

“The old chief knew Sky Creature,” the woman says. “He will know.”

Jazz follows the tribe members to an old cabin in the woods. The old man wobbles out onto the porch, he looks up at Jazz, a smile comes to his face. 

“I have been waiting for you,” the man says and motions for Jazz to sit on the ground. “Come sit.”

Jazz sits on the ground where the man pointed. The man hobbles over with his cane and holds out his hand. Jazz glances at the man’s face and puts his servo over the human’s hand. The man takes Jazz’s servo in both of his and runs his hands over the metal. Jazz takes in a sharp breath when his servo heats and starts burning. 

“What are you doing?” Jazz asks.

“I am using the residual energy Sky Creature created to see if you indeed knew him,” the man says. “He taught me his language long ago.”

“You know Cybertronian?”

“Cybertronian? This language did not have a name like that. He called it the Creation language.”

The man gasps as glyphs appear on the mech’s servo. Jazz watches in fascination as they seemingly write themselves on his servo. They are like nothing he has ever seen, like art in writing. 

“What does it say?” Jazz asks. The tribe members crowd around them and gasp.

“What I can read is ‘My beloved’, I do not know the other glyph,” the man says. “You have been touched by Sky Creature.”


	14. The Hunter

Jazz stares at his servo, the glyphs hadn’t gone away yet. Not that he wanted them to, it was the only thing he had of Sky Creature other than these people. Jazz sits by the campfire with his blanket draped around his shoulders. A woman comes up to sit beside him. 

“Sky Creature required oil for fuel, we have some that you could use,” the woman says.

“Nah, I don’t need oil, I got solar panels,” Jazz says. “I also have rations of Energon.”

“You look lonely,” the woman says. “Do you want to talk about Sky Creature.”

“I’d rather listen to stories of what he was like,” Jazz says staring into the fire. “He didn’t talk much about himself.”

“We have stories that we have passed down for decades since he landed here,” the woman says. “The first one is about Sky Creature’s’ first hunt. Our tribe relies on hunting for the winter. Sky Creature was curious about our ways and we let him come along. We thought that, because of his size, he would scare our game away. Once we were in the forest, Sky Creature moved with such grace and stealth that we could hunt as we always had. We came upon a bear, one that would keep our tribe through the winter. We got the kill but Sky Creature kept looking around the forest. We called for him to come, that we were finished. 

“There was a cry of a cub and our hunters ran toward Sky Creature to tell him that we do not hunt cubs. The hunter told the others of the group what he saw. Sky Creature was knelt down on the ground, three cubs were huddled around him. We could not understand Sky Creature then but he sounded sad and shielded the cubs from the hunter. Once Sky Creature knew we would not hurt the cubs, he led them back to the village. 

“During the winter, Sky Creature cared for the cubs, keeping them warm at his side. Once they grew enough to leave, we painted their fur with glyphs he wrote in the sand. Hope, Peace and Life. To this day they are still roaming the forest around our village. They keep the wolves away and help us hunt.”

Jazz smiles as the woman tells the story, something out of the corner of his vision takes his attention and he sees a brown bear walking across the opening in the forest. The blue paint shines in the afternoon sunlight. It was the same glyph that was the only one left on the shard.


	15. The Rescuer

Over the days, Jazz learns more and more about Sky Creature and his time among these people. He sits by the campfire for another story, this time a fisherman walks up and sits beside him. 

“Has anyone told you the story of Sky Creature’s first rescue?” the older man asks.

“Not yet,” Jazz says.

“Well, it was the coldest night we have ever seen during the winter. A great snow had fallen the night prior. Our dogs had trouble with the sleds and the water was covered in ice. Our boats did nothing, so we started to walk out to the fishing area. With our saws in hand, we arrived at the place, cutting into the ice was difficult and many blades broke until we had a large enough hole to fish. As the night goes on, the cold started getting unbearable and we started a fire on the ice. The ice was thick enough to last through the night. At least we thought. One of the younger men was the first to hear the cracking. Not a minute passed and the ice shattered and we were swallowed by the frigid water. Our cries were heard by Sky Creature who was on the other side of the lake watching the hatchery. Before long we were out of the water and near warmth. We found that Sky Creature was holding us to his chest. Ice was covering his black skin. With every step he took we could hear the ice cracking as it was broken—“

“He didn’t have armor?” Jazz asks pointing to his own armor. 

“Not then,” the man says. “He did not react like you did, he was more worried about keeping the fishermen warm. When morning came he was completely covered in ice. Nothing we did would melt the ice. He fell into a deep sleep and woke the next spring when the thaw came.”

“Was he alright?” Jazz asks leaning forward.

“Well, he survived, we had to tell him that the fishermen did not make it,” the man says. 

“Oh,” Jazz frowns. 

“He visited the memorial the people made every single year since then,” the man says. 

“Oh,” Jazz says getting an idea in his processor. “Where is this memorial?”

“It is by the lake,” the man points to the lake. Jazz looks toward the direction and looks back to the man to ask a question only to find no one there. Jazz looks around and finds another fisherman. 

“Where would the memorial be?” Jazz asks. “Another fisherman just told me of Sky Creature’s rescue.”

“No one knows that story,” the fisherman says. “They all died before they could tell anyone what happened. Sky Creature kept holding their bodies to his chest. We finally removed them when Sky Creature fell into a deep sleep.”

“But that fisherman just told me the story,” Jazz frowns. “Where is the memorial?”

“Down the path and to the left.”

“Thanks,” Jazz says and walks down the path to the lake. He looks to the left to see a stone pyramid with wooden planks with names carved in them. The fisherman who told the story stands at the memorial. “Why has no one heard of the story that you seem to know very well.”

“We all died before we could tell anyone,” the man looks at Jazz. Jazz offlines his visor and sees no one standing there. When he onlines it again, the man stands there looking at him. 

“You’re a ghost,” Jazz jerks back. “When does Sky Creature come?”

“The Snow Moon,” the man says. Jazz looks up the Snow Moon, the full moon during February. 

“The Snow Moon,” Jazz says. 

“The coldest winter, thirty five Snow Moons ago,” the man says.

‘For thirty five years Sky Creature came to this memorial,’ Jazz looks at the pile of rocks. ‘Would Sky Creature come this year?’

Jazz finds the day the Snow Moon occurs and creates an appointment.


	16. Sky's Alight

Five months after the shard disappeared 

Jazz watches the stars, a green light starts trailing across the sky. As it dances slowly, yellows and blues join in the slow dance, reds join in the dance. 

He sighs as he thinks about Sky Creature watching these and for a moment he feels someone lying beside him. He continues to look up at the sky, not wanting to break the feeling. He could deal with feeling Sky Creature and not looking at him. Something small and red catches his optics and a few seconds later a fireball lights up the sky and heads to the east. 

Jazz jumps up and starts running back to the village. 

“I have to go!” Jazz yells as he transforms. The villagers look up at the burning stars falling out of the sky. :Jazz reporting an entry north-east of Canada.:

:Are you en-route?: Optimus Prime asks. 

:Yes,: Jazz replies.

:There are multiple entries reported by different countries,; Optimus Prime says. :Our team is currently en-route to four of them.:

:I’ll radio when I arrive,: Jazz says.


	17. Goodbye's

“Wait!” one of the women says. She drags the blanket they gave him. “This is for you.”

“Oh,” Jazz picks up the blanket. He looks at it before subspacing it and turning to leave. 

“Will you be back?” a little kid asks.

“I sure will visit some time,” Jazz smiles and glances around him. All the villagers stopped what they were doing to watch him. His spark pulses painfully for a second as he thinks about leaving these people who were so nice to him. He transforms and heads north, processor still on the villagers.


	18. Greenland

Jazz arrives on the icy tundra of the country called Greenland. Smoke comes from the large crater in the ground. He peers over the edge of the crater, a red tinted mech uncurls from his entry mode. Blue light pulses over the mech’s body and bright blue optics meet Jazz’s silver visor. 

Jazz holds out his servo for the new mech. The mech holds out his servo and Jazz helps him up. Blue glyphs shine over the red mech’s body. 

“Who are you?” the mech asks in Cybertronian. 

“Jazz, who are you?”

“Blaster,” the mech says.


	19. Phillipines

People gather around the large smoking crater, the red and white ambulance drives up and comes to a stop at the edge. Ratchet transforms and slides down the crater side to the green and yellow tinted mech. He runs a scan over the mech before seeing the blue glyphs shimmering on his body. 

“Where-where am I?” the mech asks looking around.

“You’re on Earth,” Ratchet says. “I am Autobot CMO Ratchet. What is your designation?”

“Springer,” the mech says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, if you ever see a mistake grammatical or spelling, please let me know. In any of my stories. Two people look over the drafts and we still miss mistakes. Leave a comment.


	20. India

Optimus Prime drives up to the crater in India. A red and orange tinted mech stands at the bottom of the crater. Optimus Prime looks over the mech, the matrix pulses warmly when the mech looks at the Prime. 

“Optimus Prime,” the mech says in Cybertronian. “Everyone on Cybertron thought you and your team were lost.”

“Who are you?” Optimus Prime asks.

“Rodimus Prime,” the red and orange mech nods to the Prime.


	21. Sudan

Ironhide drives up to the crater to see a mech digging into the ground. 

“Can I help you?” Ironhide asks in Cybertronian. The mech stops and looks up at the black mech. 

“Why, yes, one of my inventions landed before I did,” the mech says and continues digging. Ironhide grumbles and slides into the crater. 

“What does it look like?” Ironhide asks. 

“It’s invisible,” the white mech says. 

“Just my luck,” Ironhide grumbles to himself. “I get the crazy one.”

“I’m Wheeljack by the way,” the mech says and continues to dig. 

“Peachy,” Ironhide mumbles. 

“Peachy is a strange designation,” Wheeljack says. “Not that I am judging you or anything.”

“I’m Ironhide,” Ironhide says.

“You don’t have to change your designation because of me, Peachy,” Wheeljack says. “I actually find that designation suits you.”

“I’m going to kill you,” Ironhide pretends to hold the mech by the neck and beats him. Wheeljack goes on about finding his invention in the crater, oblivious to Ironhide behind him.


	22. Zambia

Optimus Prime drives, with Rodimus Prime following him, down the dirt road in Africa. They come to a crater only to find it empty. The Prime scans the surroundings and finds a small forest. They walk through the forest to a lake. A green mech kneels down at the edge of the lake.

“Hound,” Rodimus Prime says and the green mech turns to look at the Prime. He jumps up when he sees Optimus Prime. 

“Wow, two Primes came to look for me,” Hound walks up to them.


	23. Brazil

Bumblebee walks through the rainforest, the energy signal of the Cybertronian pops up on his HUD. As he gets closer, he hears someone cursing in Cybertronian. He pushes the branches of a tree away and sees a blue and white mech, well mostly blue and white mech. He was covered in mud at the moment. 

“You there, help me,” the mech points to Bumblebee. The yellow and black scout walks up to the noble looking mech. 

“We can wash that off at the base,” Bumblebee says.

“Where is the base?” the mech asks. 

“Two little Autobots standing in the jungle,” Bumblebee jumps and onlines his weapons. Four red optics brighten at the scout. 

“Barricade?” the blue and white mech asks and jumps out of the mud puddle. Barricade jumps away as the mech comes to hug him. 

“You’re not getting that on me,” Barricade looks at the noble with disgust. 

“You know each other?” Bumblebee asks.

“We were friends before the war,” Barricade steps over to Bumblebee with the thought of hiding behind the scout if the noble decided to hug him again. “Mirage, I want you to meet Bumblebee, my mate.”

“So you two came to get me out of this horrid place together?” Mirage asks shaking his servo violently as he tries to get the leaves off. 

“Actually, Megatron thought you were a Decepticon pod,” Barricade says. “Since he’s wrong about that and hates for anyone to say something bad to him. I won’t.”

“You’re one of the Decepticons?” Mirage asks. 

“Unfortunately,” Barricade says. 

“I would have gladly fallen where Hound fell,” Mirage sighs as the mud starts hardening. Bumblebee watches as the rain starts falling from the trees. The mud starts sliding off the noble’s body. 

“Wow,” Bumblebee says when all the mud is gone. The blue armor stands out against the white. The white is so pure that it reflects green from the trees. Glyphs pulse on the white armor in tandem with the mech’s spark pulse on Bumblebee’s HUD.

“You’re staring too much,” Barricade lightly punches Bumblebee in the side. 

“Oh,” Bumblebee shakes himself from the trance.

“The Allspark is here,” Mirage looks around.

“It was, Sam destroyed it,” Bumblebee says. 

“Is this Sam a Decepticon?”

“Try a little insect,” Barricade says and Bumblebee punches Barricade in the abdomen full force. “Hey! At least my punch didn’t hurt.”

“Wasn’t trying to be nice,” Bumblebee crosses his arms. “Optimus and Megatron were fighting and in a last ditch effort Prime wanted Sam to shove the Allspark into his spark chamber. Sam pushed it in Megatron’s instead.”

“The Allspark cannot be gone,” Mirage frowns.

“Well it is,” Barricade says. “Maybe you landed on your helm.”

“I still feel the energy on this planet,” Mirage says holding up his arm. The blue glyphs pulse slowly. “We would not be here if it were gone. It called us to this planet.”


	24. We Are Gathered Here Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not forgotten my other stories. 
> 
> Peace in Turmoil is hogging all my attention. 
> 
> Sorry. 
> 
> This one though is written and has a third part in the works.

Six months after the shard disappeared 

The new arrivals arrive at the base and Optimus Prime sets up a base wide meeting with the human personnel and the Cybertronians. Optimus Prime looks around at the gathered mechs and frowns when he doesn’t see Jazz. 

“Blaster said he disappeared after leading him here,” Ironhide stands beside the Prime.

“I was hoping he would come back,” Optimus Prime starts the meeting. “I have called this meeting to introduce the new Autobots. Mirage, Hound, Springer, Wheeljack, Blaster and Rodimus Prime.”


	25. The Terrible Whys

Sam walks up to Bumblebee as the other humans talk to the new Autobots. 

“Why do some of them have blue writing on them?” Sam asks.

“I don’t know,” Bumblebee says.

“Why did they come now?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why do you not know these things?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why do I even bother?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why are you called Bumblebee?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why are you staring at Mirage?”

“I don’t know.”

“Why is Barricade here?”

“I—Barricade?”

“Gotchya,” Sam smiles. Bumblebee glares down at Sam.

“Why are you so annoying?” Bumblebee asks.

“Because I can be.”


	26. Warm Welcome

Seven Months after the shard disappeared

Jazz rolls to a stop in front of the Autobot base. He transforms and walks through the gate. The base is quiet as he walks through to his office. Something wasn’t right. He turns into the rec room to see all the mechs sitting around. 

“Congratulations, Prime,” Ratchet pats the red and blue mech on the back. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Jazz asks and everyone stops talking to look at him. 

“Prime and Ironhide bonded,” Ratchet frowns and points to the med-bay. “Get in there and let me check you over.”

“Oh,” Jazz says and walks to the med-bay in front of Ratchet. “Anything else I missed?”

“Nothing important,” Ratchet says. “Where have you been?”

“Ya know, around,” Jazz waves his servo in the air. “Seein’ the sights.”

“Right,” Ratchet nods slowly. “You have a waterlogged tank.”

“Oops,” Jazz ducks his helm. 

“How the frag do you get a water logged tank?”

“I kinda almost froze,” Jazz smiles. “But I didn’t.”

“I have not missed your attitude,” Ratchet mumbles and hits Jazz over the helm. 

“Hey! I haven’t missed getting hit.”

“That was a welcome home gift, now get,” Ratchet says.


	27. Crawling up the wall

Jazz sighs as he looks through the data-pads on his desk. At least the work hadn’t piled up while he was gone. He stares at the wall to his right. Something was off about that wall and it drove him crazy while he was bored. He had the feeling something was behind it but there couldn’t be, it was solid concrete. 

He sighs and stands up from the desk. Standing in front of the wall, he examines the painted texture. There were no cracks, no seams. Nothing to give any kind of indication it had been removed at some point. He raises his fist and knocks on the concrete. Sounded solid. What could it be?


	28. Love is in the air

Jazz walks into the rec room, Rodimus Prime and Springer sit on the couch watching TV. He gets his Energon and sits at the booth, facing the TV. Watching as Springer trails his fingers over the flame pattern on Rodimus Prime’s chest, Jazz sips his Energon.

“What’s with you two?” Jazz asks as he leans back in the booth. 

“We’re bonded,” Springer smiles. 

“Okay, so?” Jazz says. 

“Do you even know what bonded is?” Rodimus Prime asks.

“Nope,” Jazz smiles. “Feel free to enlighten me.”

“Bonded means that we share the same spark.”

“Why would anyone ever want to do that?” Jazz flinches at the statement Rodimus Prime said. 

“To feel what the other feels,” Springer frowns. 

“Okay, well, I’m leaving,” Jazz says. “With my own spark.”


	29. He likes me, he likes me not

Eight months after the shard disappeared

“I found some of the human music to be very pleasant sounding,” Blaster says as he sits on the edge of Jazz’s desk. 

“Yeah,” Jazz says as he goes through the data-pads. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to one of the concerts with me,” Blaster says. “Since you have been here longer, you know how it all works.”

“Sure.”

“You probably went to tons of them,” Blaster smiles. “Maybe we could trade some songs with each other or something. We could even organize a party.”

“Sounds great,” Jazz says piling up certain data-pads on the corner of his desk.

“I know this may be a little straight forward, but I like you.”

“I like you too,” Jazz says, not even sparing a glance at the red mech. 

“I was hoping you would say that,” Blaster says and scoots over on the desk. “I have liked you since you helped me out of the crater.”

“Me too,” Jazz reaches around Blaster for another data-pad. The smaller red mech cups Jazz’s face with both of his servos. “What are you doing?”

Blaster leans closer, Jazz pulls his helm back a little and Blaster leans closer. A memory flashes in his processor as Blaster rubs one of his sensory horns. He gasps as the memories of a black mech lying beside him kissing him. 

“Look, Blaster,” Jazz climbs out of his chair and backs away. “You’re a nice mech and all but I don’t want this.”

“I thought you said you liked me?”

“I do, as a friend,” Jazz says. “There’s someone else.”

“Oh,” Blaster nods. “I see.”


	30. New Entry

The sky lights up as the meteor flies across the sky. The only problem about it is that the meteor turns from its path. It starts heading toward the Autobot base. 

The black and purple mech hovers over the gate entrance. The Autobots go on about their business until the seeker drops down in the middle of the base. 

Jazz stares at the seeker for a long moment.

“Where’s the med-bay?” the seeker asks. 

“That way,” Jazz points to the med-bay. “Aren’t you a Decepticon?”

“So?” the seeker says.

“You are in the Autobot base,” Jazz says and points to his Autobot symbol. 

“You’re not shooting me,” the seeker says. 

“Okay, I hit my helm, why are you here?”

“The Allspark is here and others like me are here,” the seeker says and Jazz sees the glyphs glowing on his frame. 

“Oh,” Jazz says. 

“I’m Skywarp by the way,” the black and purple seeker smiles.


	31. New Autobot

Nine months after the shard disappeared

Ratchet stares at the seeker who walks into the med-bay. The seeker sits on the berth.

“Are you the medic?” Skywarp asks. 

“Yes, why are you here?” Ratchet asks.

“I’m here for my entry check-up,” Skywarp smiles. 

“You’re a Decepticon.” 

“Can’t I be an Autobot?” Skywarp asks. 

“You would follow Prime?”

“Why not?”

“Uh, let me call Prime.”


	32. Seekers flock together

Ten Months after the shard disappears 

“No!” Skywarp yells as his avatar falls on the ground of the video game. “You cheated!”

“I don’t cheat,” Jazz huffs as his avatar dances on screen. “I just play this game over and over.”

“You cheat,” Skywarp says as the base alarms go off. Jazz jumps up and runs to the gate of the base. A blue seeker hovers over the gate with his servos up. “Thundercracker?”

“Yeah,” the blue seeker smiles. 

“Whatever we’re doing, we better keep it up,” Jazz smirks. “Maybe we’ll get the whole Decepticon army over here.”


	33. Adding to the seekers

Eleven months after the shard disappeared

Jazz races around the obstacle course. Transforming and rolling, he comes to a stop at someone’s pedes. He looks up at the seeker. The red, white and blue seeker fidgets before putting his servos on his hips. 

“I changed my mind alright,” Starscream says. 

“Okay,” Jazz sits on the ground looking at the seeker. “Why are all you guys coming over here?”

“Like you don’t know,” Starscream scoffs.

“Uh, no,” Jazz looks around. “Should I?”

“You guys have the Allspark. Can you not feel it?”

“The Allspark was destroyed,” Jazz stands. “Remember, Sam shoved the cube in Megatron’s chest.”

“I’m not talking about the stupid cube,” Starscream says. “Grounders, don’t know anything. Let me lay it out for you. Only seekers know the truth. The cube was never the Allspark. There was always a mech. He was the cube’s guardian. They were sent away from Cybertron. Megatron learned of this mech and has been following the cube. The cube landed on this planet. The mech is on this planet. Do you follow?”

“I’m not stupid,” Jazz puts his fists on his hips. “You can talk normal.”

“Anyway, when the cube was destroyed, the mech needed the shard. Megatron’s plan was to get the shard and lure the mech to our ranks. We could create an army of Decepticons. Well, the mech chose the Autobots.”

“And how does this tie into the fact that you guys are swarming over here like scraplets to a junk heap?”

“The Allspark creates sparklings. Seekers care for the sparklings. We were the guardians of the mech before Megatron started the war. We just want him back.”

“Well he’s not here,” Jazz motions around at the base. Starscream catches sight of the glyphs on Jazz’s servo. 

“Let me see that,” Starscream grabs Jazz’s servo and holds it up. Jazz tries standing on the tips of his pedes to keep his arm from ripping off. “Who did this?”

“I don’t know what yer talking about,” Jazz tries pulling his arm back.

“These glyphs, who put them there?” 

“I don’t know,” Jazz says pulling his servo back and landing on his aft. “He’s gone.”

“What did he go by?”

“I . . . don’t . . . his tribe called him Sky Creature.”

“Sky Creature,” Starscream thinks over it. “Where was this tribe?”

“Why should I tell you, you’re still a Decepticon.”

Starscream pulls off his Decepticon insignia and a glyph shines on his chest. The glyph looks like a “T” with another line just below the edge, three lines run through it. 

“It means personal guard translated into Cybertronian. I went everywhere with the mech.”

“So you know what he looks like,” Jazz smiles. 

“No,” Starscream looks down at the silver mech. “The mech did not have a physical body. We call him ‘the mech’ because there is no translation. He is energy, he is everywhere yet not. He is everything yet only himself. It’s hard to explain.”

“What do these mean?” Jazz asks pointing to his servo. “One of the tribe said it meant ‘my beloved’ but he didn’t know the other.”

“The last one is a combination of glyphs. One is music, the other is mate. Sky Creature, as you call him, has created a new word just for you. Did you tell him your designation?” 

“Well, yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Jazz asks, Starscream kneels down to the small mech. 

“Our glyphs,” Starscream points to his own, “are combinations of two original glyphs to symbolize our names and ranks. Mine comes from “air” and “guard”. Yours comes from “music” and “mate”. He holds you very close in his circle.”

“So this other glyph is my name?” Jazz asks and looks at the shining glyph. The longer he stares at it, the more he notices that the light is shimmering as if dancing on his palm.

“He enjoyed music,” Starscream smiles. 

“What else did he like?” Jazz asks as they walk to the base. 

“Well, he loved looking up at the stars when we travelled,” Starscream says. “It only grew when we landed on Cybertron.”

“You mean you weren’t created on Cyberton?”

“Have you ever noticed that most of the Cybertronians are not seekers and do not have the alt-mode to fly? Seekers are not from Cybertron. We landed and claimed Vos. Slowly our CNA was spread into the form of Praxians. No, Seekers come from the Sky Creature’s home planet. There was no land so ground bound mechs would not have been able to live there. Our world was threatened by the Quintessons. Sky Creature took the cube and we followed him as our world was destroyed. He always painted the most vivid pictures of our homeworld as we travelled to find a new one. His room on the ship was a recreation of it.”

“Wow, it sounds like you guys are old,” Jazz says. 

“Compared to Cybertron, we are,” Starscream smiles as they reach the base to see Skywarp and Thundercracker. “Thundercracker is actually the youngest. He was created on Cybertron.”

“I bet you have a lot of stories,” Jazz says. “I wouldn’t mind listening to them.”

“When you have the time, I am open,” Starscream smiles. 

“Hey,” Skywarp teleports to Starscream’s side. “Finally you made it.”

“I was weighing my options,” Starscream sneers. “I debated over and over whether I should come to the boring bunny loving Autobots or stick around to watch Megatron bounce off the walls at the Decepticons.”

“Megatron bounces off the walls?” Jazz asks. 

“It was a joke, these Autobots really are dense,” Starscream says knocking on Jazz’s helm. He laughs as he walks away. 

“Don’t mind him,” Skywarp says. “He gets agitated when . . . well, when he has no purpose.”

“Right,” Jazz nods slowly, Skywarp slides his servo in Jazz’s and walks into the rec room. Thundercracker frowns as he follows. 

“So, I was thinking-“

“Skywarp thinking, the world is coming to an end,” Ironhide shouts.

“Oh shut up,” Skywarp pops in front of Ironhide which makes him drop his Energon cube. “That’s for making fun of me. Anyway, as I was saying, we should go out and train some, together. It could be fun.”

“Sure,” Jazz smiles and gets a cube of Energon. 

“How about tomorrow?” Skywarp asks. 

“Sounds good.”


	34. It's a date

“Skywarp,” Thundercracker says as he follows the black and purple seeker to Jazz’s office. “He’s not going to be in there. It’s too early.”

“Then go back into recharge, sparkling,” Skywarp says. “He’ll be there.”

“We don’t know if the lock will let us in,” Thundercracker grabs Skywarp’s arm. 

“I have to,” Skywarp says. “Starscream needs to know if he’s here or not. The energy is heavier near the office.”

“How do we know opening the door won’t harm him?” Thundercracker asks. “He’s vulnerable.”

“He’s done this before,” Skywarp turns to Thundercracker. “He’s gotten close with another mech before Cybertron. The mech didn’t react well when he came back. The glyph on Jazz’s servo means that he is close to Jazz. He trusts Jazz. That’s a big thing for him.”

“Heya,” Jazz smiles as he walks up to the seekers. “So did you want to get started with training?”

“Yes,” Skywarp smiles, he follows Jazz. He looks over his shoulder to Thundercracker. Thundercracker waves him off and continues to Jazz’s office. “So, do you like being an Autobot?”

“Well, it’s kind of all I know,” Jazz says. “That or a lowly Polyhexan on the streets.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to . . . I . . .”

“It’s alright,” Jazz laughs. “I like it. I get Energon, a place to stay, mech’s who don’t want to steal from me or hurt me and I can have some fun.”

Jazz takes off running from the seeker toward the training course. 

“Hey, wait for me! Seeker’s aren’t meant to run.”


	35. Hello Again

Thundercracker opens the door to Jazz’s office. He glances around to make sure no one sees him before entering. The door closes behind him and he walks toward the wall where the energy seeps out. To other mechs, there was nothing different about the wall. But to seekers, they could see the trails of energy floating in the air. He walks up to the wall, pressing a servo against it. The wall slowly shimmers and his servo passes through it. He walks through the blue veil and into a dark room illuminated by the pink Energon tank. The Energon level is close to empty. He looks to the left and sees the doorwinged form of a mech. 

“It can’t be,” Thundercracker whispers in shock. He stands and stares at the still body of the mech he has only seen through the special lens Seekers have. He steps closer to the black mech with a servo outstretched. He presses his servo against the mech’s shoulder. The armor feels smooth and hard under his servo. He trails his fingers down the mech’s arm, a light shiver goes through the blue seeker as his servo reaches the other mech’s. 

“Why do you wake me?” something behind the blue seeker asks. 

“I . . . I, Skywarp wanted to make sure you were here,” Thundercracker says. 

“You are not Skywarp nor is Skywarp with you,” the voice says. “Thundercracker, why are you here?”

“Starscream.”

“What about Starscream?”

“He should know you’re here.”

“For what purpose, I am completely safe within this small room. Once I emerge, I will notify Starscream.”

“Well, he should know in case of an attack,” Thundercracker points out.

“You may be in a mech frame, but you are still just a youngling. Go to Skywarp. I do not need protecting.”

“But you’re the reason why we’re here,” Thundercracker pouts.

“I am also the reason why you are in this room,” the voice says. “Please leave. You see that I am fine. You’ve completed your mission. Let me rest.”

“Oh, okay,” Thundercracker says and untangles his servo from the mech’s.

“When he asks, say yes,” the voice says as Thundercracker walks out of the small room. He turns around to see the wall solid and hard. 

“Who?” Thundercracker asks and walks to the rec room. 

“You should have seen him!” Skywarp says as Thundercracker walks in the room.

“Hey you want to join us, Thundercracker?” Jazz asks. 

“Yes,” Thundercracker sits at the booth and watches Skywarp tell what happened in training. 

“It wasn’t that exciting,” Jazz whispers. “I just got catapulted into a tree. The snow broke my fall on the ground.”

“And then he was the abominable snowman!” Skywarp jumps out of his seat.


	36. Will you bond with me

Thundercracker watches Skywarp tell another story from his training with Jazz. He sits alone at the booth; Jazz went to work on reports. Soon it becomes boring to listen to Skywarp talking on and on about how Jazz did this and Jazz did that and how fun Jazz is. Thundercracker stands and walks out of the room. He sees Starscream following the red and white medic. 

“What do you mean my ideas aren’t good!” Starscream yells. “I am the best xenobiologist there is in the universe.”

“Well, good for you,” Ratchet says. “Now get lost.”

“But you haven’t given me any time!” Starscream whines. 

“Because I don’t need to,” Ratchet turns around to face the seeker. Starscream grabs Ratchet’s shoulders and plants a kiss to the medic’s lips. Ratchet stares at the seeker. “Well, this changes things.”

“Will you bond with me?” Starscream asks. 

“What?” Ratchet asks.

“Will you bond with me?”

“I just met you, I don’t know-“ Ratchet starts.

“Look, seekers don’t normally bond with grounders, but you, you’re different.” 

“So you’ve had this crush on me for how long?”

“Since we arrived,” Starscream says. 

“Three years,” Ratchet laughs. “That’s absolutely nothing in our terms.”

“I meant Cybertron,” Starscream takes the medic’s servo.

“Landed on Cybertron?”

“Take this conversation to the med-bay?” Starscream asks and leads Ratchet to the med-bay.

“Thundercracker?” Skywarp asks as he walks out of the rec room. 

“Yes?” Thundercracker glances at Skywarp. 

“Whatchya doing?” Skywarp asks looking where Thundercracker was. 

“Starscream asked Ratchet to bond with him,” Thundercracker says. 

“Oh,” Skywarp says. “On bonding. Well, do you want to bond?”

“Me and you?” 

“Yes,” Skywarp smiles and nods. “Will you?”

“Yes,” Thundercracker grabs Skywarp around the waist.

“Squeezing, tightly, crushing vents,” Skywarp wheezes. “Stars falling.”

“Yes, I’ll bond with you,” Thundercracker smiles.


	37. Answers

Ratchet pulls Starscream into the med-bay and pushes him to the berth. 

“Start explaining, now,” Ratchet says poking the seeker in the chest. He notices the glyph shimmering on the glass of the cockpit. “What is that?”

“Part of what I am about to tell you,” Starscream frowns. :Jazz, can you come in the med-bay?:

:Sure,: Jazz replies. A few seconds later Jazz walks into the med-bay.

“Why is he in here?” Ratchet asks.

“Show him your servo,” Starscream says. Jazz shakes his helm and starts to back away. 

“He thought I was crazy,” Jazz says. 

“Well you aren’t,” Starscream holds out his own servo. Jazz reluctantly puts his servo in the seeker’s. Starscream spreads out the silver mech’s fingers to show the glyphs. Ratchet holds his vents and looks closer. 

“I can’t read it,” Ratchet says. 

“Because it is in the Creation language,” Starscream says. “You may want to sit for what I am about to tell you.”

“Fine,” Ratchet says and climbs on one of the berths to face Starscream. 

“It starts with the Cube you know as the Allspark, though in the beginning it was a mech. One mech among emptiness. He created the cube to hold his power. Power so great that he could no longer contain it. The cube was the way to contain it. Every so often, the cube expelled some energy and it created life. One by one, a new mech was created and added. Over time, our planet was filled with seekers. Our planet had no solid ground and all the mechs were, what Cybertronians call, Seekers. Every Seeker you know of came from our home planet. 

“We prospered under the Allspark, the cube. We had games. We explored the space around our planet. Eons of living like that and we never got bored. We never knew pain or death or war. Seekers grew older and colonized the other gaseous planets in the system. Our numbers grew steadily with each passing day. 

“Then the day came when the five faces came. The outer planet, Solen, came under fire, only a couple of seekers made it off the planet before the Solen Seekers were wiped out. Picsin was next, they had warning and left. Xerali was ambushed much like Solen. The five faces invaded Airione, my home planet. I was raised there. My family was there. They were adoptive but still family. I was not there to watch as they fell. I was already a guard. Freidon was taken. Skywarp was only a seekerling then.

“Then the five faces came to Creation. The jewel of our race, Allspark’s homeworld. Many seekers refused to flee and Allspark kept defending a lost cause. I gave the orders for the guards to start an evacuation plan but our world was crumbling beneath our wings. 

“Allspark finally realized his world was falling and left with us. Twenty guards made it out. We caught up to the seekers from Freidon but many were fading from the lack of what humans call methane. We needed it to survive. Skywarp was soon the last one to suffer. Allspark showed us a way to let go of our past needs and we slowly took the form of any beings we encountered as we searched for a new home. 

“After searching ten thousand nine hundred seventy two planets, we came across Cybertron. Allspark sent the cube first and it landed in the Well of Sparks. It started creating Cybertronians and we learned how to look like them. Many of us were reluctant to replace our wings and become grounded. The ones remaining came to be known as Seekers. Slowly the cube introduced our CNA and created Praxians. Mechs that could be grounded yet still hold onto their flight.

“No Cybertronian knew that Praxians could fly. Their wings were folded into the doorwings—“

“And Megatron wiped them out,” Ratchet shakes his helm.

“The war started and I believed Megatron would reach the cube before the Prime,” Starscream says. “The seekers joined the Decepticons. The Prime shot the cube into space and Allspark left his people to guard the cube. We thought all was lost until we found Earth and the cube. We never found the mech though. That is until we saw the symbols on Jazz’s servo.”

“You think that Jazz is this missing mech?” Ratchet laughs.

“No, Allspark is close to him,” Starscream says. “Where Jazz is, he is close by.”

“How do you know?”

“He marked him and gave him his own glyph,” Starscream takes Jazz’s servo and points to the third glyph. “His glyph means musical mate. He has chosen Jazz. He has only chosen one other person for this title—“

“You mean I’m only second best!”

“Allspark changed into the form of the being but the being did not want anything to do with him. For Allspark to choose you is a big leap for him. It appears you have charmed him.”

“Jazz can do a lot of charming,” Ratchet laughs. “Charming his way out of check-ups. So this Allspark mech is walking around now?”

“No, but he will arrive soon. Very soon.”


	38. Bonding Ceremony

Twelve months after the shard disappeared

Skywarp’s armor rattles as he looks around excitedly. The Prime stands beside Skywarp, calmly and composed. A smile threatens to show. 

“Bet you’re getting tired of bonding ceremonies,” Skywarp whispers to the Prime. 

“No, it is quite fun to watch mechs go through with it,” Optimus Prime smiles. Thundercracker steps up to Skywarp and Optimus Prime. Skywarp smiles and the ceremony begins with Optimus Prime’s speech. The seekers smile as they feel another presence around them. Blue tendrils of energy float in the air and conglomerate at the front of the group beside Jazz. Only the seekers can see though.


	39. Changing of the Guard

“When we bond, you will see everything,” Starscream says to Ratchet after their Bonding Ceremony. “Do not hold on to any memory. I have attempted to bond before and the mech held on.”

“What happened?”

“He’s at the bottom of the Rust Sea,” Starscream winces.

“Just let it go,” Ratchet nods, Starscream nods and slowly opens his spark chamber. The bright blue spark causes Ratchet to gasp. It was a deeper blue than normal sparks. “Wow.”

“You will become a guard after this,” Starscream says.

“A guard?”

“As part of me, it will be your sworn duty to do all you can to save the Allspark. Even above your Prime.”

“I don’t think I could do that.”

“Allspark rarely gets injured, his whole being is of energy. He can repair himself if he chooses to.”

“If it won’t happen often,” Ratchet says and starts to open his spark chamber.


	40. Snow Moon Rising

Jazz fidgets in his chair, he had to leave now if he wanted to make his appointment. What was taking the Prime so long? Couldn’t the mech move his aft any quicker? This meeting, to decide where the new buildings for the new arrivals would go, was cutting into an important event for him. 

Base alarms go off and Jazz runs out of his office. 

“Autobots, roll out,” Optimus Prime yells as he transforms. The Autobots, even the new arrivals, start following the Prime. 

 

In Jazz’s office, the wall shimmers and the Praxian steps out. Blue optics scan his surroundings before he transforms into a dodge charger and leaves the base. He heads north-east, toward his village. The day he would never forget. The place he would always return at this time of year.


	41. Missed Opportunity

Jazz returns to the base and falls on his berth with a sigh. Maybe next year. Next year he would leave ahead of time to make sure he was there. He wouldn’t miss Sky Creature again. He looks up at his ceiling. As he falls into the state between recharge and awareness, he notices something is wrong. He couldn’t feel the presence of Sky Creature anymore. He slowly looks down at his servo, the glyphs were not there anymore. At least, he couldn’t see them. He could feel them just fine.


	42. The New Praxian

Thirteen months after the shard disappeared 

Jazz walks along the base perimeter on shift, something catches his attention and he looks to the north. A white Dodge Charger with red and blue lines over the hood and doors drives up and transforms a few feet from the fence. 

“Can I help you?” Jazz asks. 

“I’m looking for the Autobots,” the mech says, Jazz notices the blue glyphs shimmering on the white of his frame. 

“Well, you found us,” Jazz says. “I take you to the Prime. What’s your designation?”

“Smokescreen,” the mech smiles and Jazz returns the smile. This mech seems an awful lot like Sky Creature and he did say that he was Praxian. 

“Did you know, Praxians can fly,” Jazz says. 

“Yes,” Smokescreen smiles. “I am one, if you haven’t noticed.”

Starscream steps out of the med-bay. The seeker freezes in his steps. 

“Smokescreen,” Starscream steps up to the mech. 

“Starscream, I didn’t know you were an Autobot.”

“I just turned,” Starscream says and takes the Praxian’s servo. “You can meet the Prime later. We need to catch up.”


	43. As Cold As Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Third story coming tomorrow.

Jazz watches from his booth as Starscream and Smokescreen laugh. Something in his spark pulses painfully as he watches Smokescreen smile at the seeker. He stands and walks out of the room. The snow starts falling around him and he sighs as he leans against the wall of the hanger. Something black starts moving through the mini blizzard. 

“Sky Creature?” Jazz asks quietly and starts moving toward the black mech. The mech’s ice cold blue optics focus on him and he backs away. Blue glyphs illuminate his frame, the ice covering his frame glows from the glyphs. Unlike the other mechs, his does not pulse with the pulse of his spark. 

“Where is the Prime?” the mech asks, voice chilling Jazz’s spark more than the snow ever could. He was just a couple of feet taller than Jazz. 

“That way,” Jazz says and steps out of the way of the mech. 

“Thank you,” the mech says and brushes past Jazz. 

“That mech’s cold,” Smokescreen says as he steps up beside Jazz. 

“I know,” Jazz says. “Maybe he made the blizzard.”

Smokescreen laughs quietly and Jazz joins in. Jazz and Smokescreen follow the new mech to the rec room. As they enter, the room goes quiet and the Prime looks up at the black and white mech. 

“Hello,” Optimus Prime says. “Who are you?”

“My designation is Prowl,” the black and white mech says as he scans the room. “I am offering my services as your tactical command officer.”

“But I wanted that job,” Smokescreen says, the ice cold optics glance at him. “Well, it’s all paper work anyway.”

“We do not even know who you are,” Optimus prime says.

“Let him try,” Ratchet says, Starscream shakes his helm slightly. “Can’t do any worse planning our battles than Ironhide.”

“Hey, I heard that,” Iornhide says.

“Well, we haven’t won a battle yet,” Ratchet glares at the black mech. 

“I will not disappoint you,” Prowl says and turns to leave.

“Why do the glyphs not pulse on your frame like the others?” Optimus Prime asks. 

“Why were you named Prime?” Prowl turns and walks out of the rec room. 

“Mech’s made of ice,” Smokescreen snickers.

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the Allspark Reborn bunny. Part 2. Updated just like Allspark.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.
> 
> I don't own the song: I'll never forget you by Danielle Bradbery


End file.
